


Don't Give In, Never Give Up

by Yugijayden



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omegaverse, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 21:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7285822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yugijayden/pseuds/Yugijayden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Eren Yeager is the U.S. government's newest human experiment, and, as part of the project, he's been inducted into the super elite Scouting Legion, aka the Survey Corps. SC for short. The SC handles all the most dangerous undercover cases, whether they're dealing with a serial killer, terrorist, master thief, et cetera. Enter Levi, one of the 30 male omegas that are known to exist throughout the world. However, he disguises himself as an alpha, using powerful scent blockers and heat suppressants to do so. If the government had any idea he was an omega, there's no way they'd ever let him serve in the SC, even though he passed all the tests. What happens when Eren starts to catch on his commanding officer's little secret? What happens when the two start developing feelings for each other? And what happens when the government gets involved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Criticism, kudos, and comments are appreciated. Also, I make a lot of typos, so always let me know if you spot any! ;) Anyways, it's my first time writing Ereri, so I'm excited to see the results. Enjoy, and if you have any requests for the story, once again, just let me know!

Chapter 1:

 _Wow_ , Eren thought, teal eyes widening to the size of saucers. The SC top-secret training facility/base was enormous, possibly even bigger than his laboratory. The U.S. government found him a valid candidate for one of their latest, most high-tech experiments, and since Eren was already planning on joining the Survey Corps, the risk didn't phase him. He readily agreed to be shot full of needles containing immune system-boosting serums, healing concoctions, and super strength formulas. All of which worked. For a year, he was kept in what was called a government "laboratory" for observation, but in reality it was more like a mansion that had almost anything a person could ask for. Of course, he was watched like a hawk (which made going to the bathroom more than a little awkward) and, as long as he was being supervised (sometimes using his newfound abilities [aka super strength, super immune system, and rapid healing] made him inconceivably, unexplainably angry) he could leave the testing facility. But now, his previous life of luxury was over and the Survey Corps life was in.

His guide, Petra Ral, a sweet girl who handled transmissions and new trainees, was showing him around and smiling all the while. Eren detected her as a beta. Made sense. Omegas were to weak to serve in the military, or any sort of job. Eren was one of the few alphas who recognized omegas as humans, people, but that didn't mean he didn’t agree that they were too weak to do much of anything.

"You're lucky, or I guess unlucky, depending on how you look at it. You're roommate is going to be Corporal Levi, the 104th Squad's leader, so in other words, your commanding officer. Levi's an amazing alpha, so I'm sure he'll be a great role model! You just have to get past the foul mouth, constant attitude, Napoleon complex, short temper, and unhealthy obsession with cleanliness," Petra giggled, gesturing towards a large, white building labeled **THE 104TH SQUAD DORMS.**

The two ascended up several flights of stairs (the Survey Corps believed in fitness, Petra said) until they finally reached the top floor of the building. "This is your room," said Petra, once they reached the end of the long, long hallway you had to pass through to get to the last room in the dorm. "Room 505. I'll see you tomorrow at training, bright and early. If you don't wake up in time, I'm sure Levi will kick you out of bed. _Literally_." And with that, she was gone, going to attend other new recruits, leaving Eren bewildered in front of an ominous-looking room, which most likely contained an extremely volatile and dangerous alpha. A struggle for dominance between two alphas was not a pretty affair, to say the least. Reigning in his own alpha instincts to prevent starting a fight was gonna be pretty damn tough.

 _You can do this, Eren,_ he thought to himself. Then, he pushed open the door.

To say Eren was surprised by his roomie was a vast understatement. The door to room 505 swung open to reveal a white room so pristine it appeared to be sparkling. The "room" itself was simple. There was a bathroom with a toilet and sink, but no shower, and the main room for two neat, perfectly folded beds. Sitting on one of them was the aforementioned alpha roommate.

Levi was, in a word, gorgeous. His features were so feminine and petite, he looked more omega than alpha. Which was impossible, of course, seeing as omegas were weak, fragile things, not allowed to serve in the military and shy, submissive. The man perched (yes, perched. The way he sat reminded Eren of a bird poised for flight) on the bed was practically oozing confidence. However, there was one thing a little off. Normally, a strong alpha, or any alpha really, had a strong scent. Alphas were designed that way to force betas, omegas, and weaker alphas into submission. But this guy, this Levi--he had practically no smell. It was a barely detectable undertone in the air, so light that Eren couldn't detect what exactly that scent was.

"Hello?" Eren said uncertainly, running a hand through his mussed-up brown hair. "I'm Eren, your new roommate. It's a pleasure to meet you. Levi, right?"

"Levi Ackerman," the other nodded in affirmation. His voice was surprisingly high for an alpha. Sweet, too, like the tinkling of little bells. However, Levi inflicted it in such a way that it felt commanding and dangerous, despite its overwhelming cuteness. "Corporal to you, Yeager."

"Oh," said Eren, a little startled. One, Levi already knew his name. Two, as he suspected, like most alphas, Levi appeared to be a control freak and quite bossy. Their two alpha sides were NOT going to get along.

"Now that we've got the... _pleasantries_ ," Levi wrinkled his nose, "over with, let's go over the ground rules, shall we? Bed on the right is yours, left is mine. Don't mix it up. If you make a mess, clean it. Stay out of my stuff, too. If you break any of these rules, I will kick your fucking alpha ass."

Eren couldn't help but let out a primal snarl in response to Levi's commanding tone. His alpha _did not_ like being bossed around.

Levi growled back just as feral. "Watch it, Yeager. I'm still you're commanding officer, and I don't respond well to intimidation tactics, or threats, for that matter."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir," Eren muttered angrily, still trying to reign in his temper.

"That's better," said Levi, swinging one leg over the other in a very definite way. "Now, I understand it's only 4:00 in the afternoon, but I suggest you rest up. Most troops had the day off today, since your arrival is such a big deal and preparations had to be made. But now that everything's settled, we'll be back at it tomorrow, training twice as hard. You'll need all the rest you can get, brat. In the meantime, I'll be...out."

It wasn't until Levi closed the door that Eren realized he called him a child.


	2. Why Levi Hates Being an Omega

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super short chapter, guys!! I'll try to do better with this one, but no promises...LOL. How are you guys liking it so far? I'll try to be quick about updates, I'm just realllllllly, unbelievably lazy. Also, please keep the comments and kudos coming! I'll tell you all a secret: even the smallest little smiley face can make a write feel inspired to work harder, and I'm a sucker for praise, just let me tell you. Levi and Eren, on the other hand, are better at sucking--MMPH!  
> *Levi suddenly appears behind author and stuffs hand over mouth*  
> Levi: Forget anything and everything this misguided, deluded author ever told you. Me and Eren will never get together. EVER.  
> *Author frees self from death grip*  
> Me: That kind of reminds me of a Taylor Swift song...  
> Levi: If you start singing I will kill you.  
> Me: Doesn't change the fact you're still getting together with Eren~! *runs off and hides as Levi attempts to murder me*

Chapter 2:

“Son of a bitch,” Levi hissed the second he closed the door to his dorm room behind him, collapsing against the hallway wall. “Shit, shit, shit.”

Levi Ackerman was an omega. No one knew that, of course, except for his mad scientist friend Hanji, aka Shitty Glasses, who developed his scent blockers and suppressants, and Erwin, his friend and commander. Not even the government was aware of Levi’s true status. If they were, he’d probably be taken into custody, studied, and ruthlessly “breeded” (aka fucked) for “scientific purposes”. That, and the fact most of the world was filled with sexist pigs.

But that wasn’t the only reason the government would be interested in Levi. Oh no, he was a special case indeed. Omegas were rare enough as it was, but a male omega was practically unheard of. The things scientists would do to Levi if they ever found his true identity made him shiver, and Levi wasn’t a man who scared easily.

“Shit, shit, shit,” Levi repeated. “Why was that kid’s scent so…strong? Dammit, I think he jumpstarted my heat.”

Omegas went into heat every month, on a regular cycle. They became ruled by their instincts, desperate to…well, to put it rather gently...breed. During an omega’s heat (which was generally a week long) they were consumed by lust and want and the need to submit. Also, their scents became unusually sweet and strong, in order to attract any potential alpha mates in the area. Betas were generally unaffected by an alpha or omega’s scent, so they tended to mate within their own kind. Of course, heats also consisted of horrible cramps, dizziness, fatigue, weakness, pain, and aching. There are two ways to describe an omega in heat; hurt and horny.

Levi’s suppressants were supposed to stop him from having his monthly heats, and the scent blockers blocked his scent. That was the only reason Eren didn’t pick out the fact that Levi was an _omega_ in _heat_. He simply couldn’t smell him.

The second Eren walked into the room, Levi felt it. The telltale trickle between his legs, the aching in his body and emptiness in his ass. He suddenly felt tired and weak and all of his instincts were screaming “submit, submit, submit” or “breed, breed, breed”. However, years of practice made Levi a great actor. He kept his cool long enough to leave the room, and that was enough for now. Eren would simply think he was another alpha who had no interest in forming any sort of friendship with him, and that was exactly how Levi wanted it to be.

“Just gotta…get to Hanji’s lab…” he mumbled breathily to himself, hauling his aching, empty body off the floor and shakily making his way down the hallway to the long, long, looooong set of stairs. Hanji’s lab was basement level, and he was on the top floor of the building. “I’ll have to call her,” Levi muttered, flicking his cell phone out of his pocket and speed dialing Hanji’s number.

**_“Hello~?”_ **

“Hanji, it’s me, Levi. I was just meeting the new recruit and he… _ah~!”_

**_“Levi are you okay? Are you in…are you in heat?”_ **

_Dammit_ , Levi thought. I’m starting to get hard. I’m losing control of my body. _Damned instincts are taking over. Not good, not good, not good._

“Yes, Hanji, I’m in fucking heat, and I’m at the top floor of the 104th Squad Dorms, right by the stairs. Hurry, before someone comes and finds me like this!” he hissed, squinting his eyes in obvious pain.

**_“Okay, Levi, honey. Just hang tight. I’ll be there in a sec.”_ **

That was the last thing Levi remembered. He must’ve passed out. When he awoke, he was in a small, white bed in Hanji’s lab.

“He’s awake~!” Hanji squealed excitedly, peering over her friend’s body. “How are you feeling Levi? What started your heat? It must’ve been pretty strong to break through my suppressants. We’ll probably have to up the dose, and that’ll probably affect your health. You know, with the amount and strength of the suppressants you’re taking right now, Levi, you could be in serious trouble within the next year. But anyways~on to more interesting topics, I bet you’re wondering how I got you down here, right? Right? God knows I’m not as strong as you, and I’m such a spaz, I was sure I’d drop you! You’re light as a feather, by the way. It’s surprising! But I called up Erwin, and he helped me move you. Better to be safe than sorry, that’s my motto. Just kidding!”

Hanji opened her mouth to say something more, but Levi cut her off.

“I’m feeling much better, actually. I’m going to assume you already upped my dosage of suppressants and scent blockers?”

Hanji nodded.

“Good. And the brat was the one who jump started my heat…his scent is so fucking strong, it’s unbelievable,” Levi snarled. “I can believe one douchebag alpha brat managed to get me in full-blown heat. Dammit.”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Levi. But you know what this means, right? Even if you’re not aware of it now, you’re body has already recognized the newbie as your m—”

“Shuddup,” Levi once again cut her off. “Don’t be ridiculous. You know I’ll never take a mate, or let any alpha lay claim to me. I’m not some weak, dumb bitch.” He sat up quickly, relieved to find Hanji had left him in his clothing, and began moving out of bed. “How long was I out, by the way?”

“Well, short stack, I’d say a couple of hours. Most everybody is in bed right now, and Erwin’s already turned in for the night. It’s a shame you missed dinner, but I’d go get some rest if I were you. You’re body’s still in no condition to be moving around so much.”

Levi reluctantly agreed to go straight to bed. However, Hanji summoned Erwin (who wasn’t too happy about being woken up in the middle of the night) to carry Levi up all of the stairs in the dorm. Levi protested, and was just about ready to pitch a fit at the very thought of his one and only alpha friend carrying him, but thought better of it as a sudden wave of dizziness hit, and he nearly collapsed on the floor. Erwin was kind enough to let him walk down the hallway to his room by himself.

Quiet as a mouse, he snuck into Room 505 and slipped into bed without so much as glancing at the brat beside him. His damn scent was overpowering the room, and Levi just didn’t want to deal with that right now. He wanted sleep.

It seemed as if the sun rose a couple of hours early as his body clock roused him at the crack of dawn. Yawning quietly, he nearly tripped out of bed and stumbled over to his roommate, who was still softly snoring away.

“Oi, brat. Wake up!” Levi kicked the bed with his toe a little for good measure. “Brat, wake up!” he tried again. Still, Eren didn’t rise. Levi took a deep breath. Time to go to his last resort. “OI, BRAT, WAKE THE FUCK UP!” Levi screamed in his ear, and with one smooth, well-aimed kick he sent the kid flying into the nearby wall.

“OW!” Eren shouted, cradling his abused ear and rubbing his aching body. “What the hell was that for?”

_For jump-starting my heat._ “Time to get up,” snarled Levi. “If you’re late for training today, I’ll kill you. Breakfast is in a couple of minutes. Oh, and hit the showers before and after training, too. Training will get you dirty enough as it is.” Levi turned in his heel and strode crisply out of the room. Even though he felt disgustingly dirty, he supposed it was a good thing he slept in his work clothes. Changing in front of the brat, asleep or not, might trigger his heat again. He still had to get used to that unusually strong scent of his.

“Hey, Levi!” said Petra as he made an appearance in the dining hall. “How’s Eren, your new roomie?”

“Harrumph,” grumbled Levi, brushing past her. “The brat’s fine.”

“Don’t be a jerk,” Petra pouted. “As his roommate, commanding officer, and fellow alpha you should welcome him!”

“I’m not going to baby the kid because he’s new,” Levi said, picking up a tray of mush, barely picking at it before scraping most of it into the trash.

“Wow,” commented Petra.

“Wow, what?”

“You have the smallest appetite of any alpha I’ve ever seen,” she explained.

“I’m just not hungry,” Levi said quickly. _Shit, I let my guard down._

“I’m gonna head off to the training grounds.”

“Okay. See you later, Levi!” Petra waved as he left the dining hall, disappearing a fast he appeared.

~magical time skip~

“Is everybody here?” Levi asked upon entering the training area. “Farlan, Isabel, Reiner, Bertholdt, Ymir, Christa, Armin, Sasha, Connie, Annie, Mikasa, Yeager?”

“The new kid’s not here yet, sir!” said Armin, standing alert and stiff.

“At ease, Arlert,” Levi said. He had to admit, he had soft spot for the boy. His beta presence was comforting. Being surrounded by alphas 24/7 sometimes put him in edge. Armin was one of the only fighting betas in the corps. He wasn’t very strong or muscular, but he was a tactical genius. A genius in general, really. Plus, Levi happened to know that Erwin took a particular liking to the little beta, even though he’d never admit it. 

“I’m here!” gasped Eren, hands on his knees as he gasped for breath. It was clear he ran all the way there.

“You’re late,” Levi said sternly. “Didn’t I fucking tell you not to be late?”

Eren rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Yeah, sorry about that,” he apologized, bowing his head.

Levi was surprised. An alpha bowing his head…that’s something you don’t see every day. He felt a little flustered, actually. An apologetic alpha was a rare occurrence.

“Nevertheless, 20 extra laps for everybody, seeing as you’re the newest addition to our _team_ and you arrived _late_ ,” Levi said sternly.

Everyone groaned and started off on their laps.

“Thanks a lot, Yeager,” spat a freckled alpha woman, Ymir, as she passed him on the nineteenth lap.

“Enough of that, Ymir!” scolded Levi. He stood, arms crossed, observing the troops as they ran. _I’m surprised Yeager’s been able to keep up with everyone else. It must be that super strength of his,_ thought Levi. Some mumbo jumbo experiment the government came up with, Levi didn’t really pay attention to the details when Erwin was explaining it to him.

Once everyone finished their laps, Levi assigned them partners for one-on-one combat sparring. “Yeager, you’re coming with me,” he said. He was intrigued in testing the brat’s super strength, and it would be nice to knock yet _another_ alpha off his/her high horse. Plus, as the newbie, it was Levi's job as his commanding officer to spend a little bit of one-on-one training time with him.

“We’re going to spar,” Levi said, settling into a fighting stance.

“Okay,” said Eren. The look in his eyes said, _Me, against you? You’re so…small._

“You think you’re superior to me,” Levi stated, arching a delicate eyebrow.

“N-No!” Eren sputtered, trying to deny the obvious. “I, uh…”

“It’s fine, brat. I’ll just have to change your mind. After all, I am your commanding officer,” said Levi. “Prepare yourself.”

“Yes, corporal, sir,” Eren said, forming his fighting stance, arms up to guard his face, elbows protecting his abdomen.

“1, 2, 3!” Levi shouted, launching an immediate attack. He feigned a left hook but as soon as Eren moved to block it, he swept the brat’s legs out from under him. Eren hit the ground, _hard_. The air was forced out of his lungs, and his back arched off the ground upon impact. Levi pressed a booted foot upon Eren’s upturned stomach. “Care to try again, shitty brat? This time, I’ll let you attack first.”

“Yessir!” shouted Eren, jumping back to his feet. “I’d be honored if you’d let me try again!”

And with that, the two continued to drill throughout the whole afternoon, eventually, Levi lost track of time. The kid improved incredibly quickly. Each time he fought Levi, his technique was corrected, better than before. It was getting harder and harder to make taking him down appear to be an easy task.

By evening, the team had gathered around the two while they were training, watching intently as the new advanced fighters let loose in a flurry of punches, blocks, and kicks.

After knocking Eren down for what seemed like the zillionth time, Levi said, “That’s enough. Yeager, your body may be super human, but mine is not. I do not have the same level of endurance as you. It’s about time for me to hit the sack. We’ll continue to tomorrow morning…if you’re on time, that is.”

“Please, sir, just one more round? I think I can win this time!” Eren pleaded.

“That’s what you said last time. And the time before that. And the time before that,” Levi said, annoyed.

Eren gave him the puppy eyes, lower lip trembling. Levi could feel his resolve cracking.

“Fine, fine,” he grumbled. “We’ll drill it one more time. That’s it. After that, we’re done.”

By now, Levi had grown just a bit cocky. He was expecting Eren to charge in like he had before, relying on his super strength. He body was tired, and he stance was relaxed.

“1, 2, 3!”

As Levi predicted, Eren attempted to rush him again, and he easily side-stepped him. But what he wasn’t prepared for was Eren to suddenly swing back around, pivoting on his heel and jabbing quickly into Levi’s solar plexus. The air was suddenly knocked out of him, and Levi fell backwards, landing on the ground. However, an experienced fighter such as himself wasn’t going to go down alone. He managed to grab the collar of Eren’s shirt as he fell, dragging the overgrown brat down with him.

The situation Levi opened his eyes to was rather…awkward, to say the least. His back was on the ground, hand gripping Eren’s collar, so that their faces were barely a centimeter apart. Eren’s left knee was in between his spread-open legs, brushing up against his…nether regions. Both of his hands were on the other sides of Levi’s head, and Eren’s broad chest was brushing Levi’s smaller, more slender frame. For what seemed like an eternity they lay there like that, sea green eyes locked with stormy gray.

Gasping, Levi realized he was b-b-blushing. He wanted to gag. His heart was beating out of his chest, too. _I’m not some fucking schoolgirl with a crush,_ he thought. _Stop, that, you damn heartbeat!_

“Uh, corporal?” said Eren. “Should we, you know, get up now?”

“Oh!” Levi exclaimed, snapping out of his daze. “Yes, of course.” He wasted no time shoving Eren off him. The brat landed on his ass. “It’s time for everyone to snatch and evening meal and get the hell to bed. We’ll be training just as hard tomorrow, understood?”

“Yessir!” the squad shouted in unison.

Meanwhile, Levi headed off for the showers. _Thank god that didn’t trigger my heat like before. I guess Hanji’s suppressants actually work._

In the shower, as Levi felt the cold water run over his back, he willed himself to calm down.

“Dammit, Eren. Why do you do this to me?”

 


	3. Getting Adjusted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter is really more about Eren getting adjusted to life in the SC. Meeting the troops, making friends (and enemies) etc, etc, etc. (Don't worry, Jean will be soon making an appearance soon) This chapter is also when Eren begins becoming 'tuned in', so to speak, to the little differences that make Levi seem off compared to other alphas. Supense, suspense...More cliffhangars to come! Mwahahahahahahahahahahhahahahhaha...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, an author loves kudos, comments, and criticism (well, maybe not criticism, but we need it to improve)! Another fellow fanfiction author once said this (I can't remember their username): "A comment a day keeps the writer's block away!" Truth, my friends, that is pure truth. So, if anyone has any plot suggestions, I'd be happy to hear them. I have a general idea of where this story is going, but I do take requests if I can weave them in! XD Love ya'll!

Chapter 3:

Eren Yeager approached the dining hall with excitement and vigor. He missed breakfast because he slept in, and the corporal didn’t let him snag lunch.

 _“You’re superhuman or some shit, right? You don’t need lunch. Keep training,”_ Levi had said.

Eren’s stomach growled loudly. “I’ll feed you soon. Just wait a bit longer.”

“Hey, newbie!” cried a cheerful voice. An alpha girl with brown hair waved at him as he got in the food line. Eren recognized her as Sasha from training.

“Hello…Sasha, right?” he said.

“Bingo! Wanna eat with us?” she jerked a thumb towards a long table where Mikasa, Annie, Christa, Armin, Farlan, Isabel, Reiner, and Bertholdt were sitting.

“Sure,” said Eren. He turned towards the short, bald beta who was serving him typical army gruel. Eren couldn’t help but wrinkle his nose at it.

“I know, I know. Budget cuts,” the beta explained, as he passed Eren the tray. “The name’s Connie, by the way. I’m the 104th Squad’s chief chef. It’s a pleasure. Yeager, right? I’ve heard a lot about you. Enjoy your meal. Oh, hey babe.” Connie paused to wink at Sasha.

“Are you two…you know…together?” asked Eren, curious.

“Yup!” Sasha said proudly as Connie leaned over to kiss her on the cheek. It was rare to see a female alpha and a male beta as a couple. While male alphas could go for female or male omegas/betas, female alphas tended to stick with female omegas/betas. This was because alphas were generally the most take-charge, or dominant in the relationship. Therefore, seeing a beta male such as Connie be more domineering than Sasha, a female alpha in a relationship despite their height difference was a little…strange, to say the least.

“Anyways, you keep cooking. I’m taking Eren to eat with the rest of our team. Bye!” chirped Sasha, dragging him to the aforementioned table.

“Bye!” called Connie. He then returned to serving meals.

“Eren, this is everyone. Everyone, you know Eren!” said Sasha as the two sat down.

“Yeah. He’s the asshole who had us do extra laps,” complained Ymir, glaring.

“C’mon, Ymir. Everyone’s done that at least once! Give the guy a break,” said Reiner. Bertholdt nodded in agreement.

“Tell us about this super strength of yours. Oh, and your immune system. Oh, and your healing process!” exclaimed Armin, once he worked up enough courage to talk. After thinking a moment, he quickly added a hurried, “Please!” at the end.

Before Eren could answer, Farlan spoke up.

“I’ve gotta admit, I’m pretty interested, too,” he said, leaning back in his chair.

“It’s nothing special, really. I’m just stronger than most people, with higher endurance levels, less chance of getting sick, and faster healing,” Eren said bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Amazing!” squeaked Armin. He took a notebook out of his pocket and began rapidly writing stuff down

“Oh, uh, you don’t have to, uh, do…that…” Eren trailed off, still rather embarrassed, but the blond didn’t appear to have heard him.

“So, could you, like, pick up this whole table with your pinky?” asked Isabel, an excitable alpha.

“Um, probably,” answered Eren. “I mean, if I really wanted to. I’d be tired afterwards, though.” Suddenly, he paused. “Wait a minute, where’s the corporal?”

“Probably at the showers or in his room, cleaning. He’s _such_ a neat freak,” said Isabel. “Don’t you agree, Farlan?”

“Wholeheartedly.”

“Besides, the corporal doesn’t have a very big appetite. He usually stops by for a little something to eat, but then he’s gone,” said Reiner. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yes, a small build and appetite is rare for an alpha," Armin said, looking up from his notebook and shooting a quick, nervous smile at Eren.

“What was that about my build and appetite being small?” threatened a familiar voice, coming from right behind Armin.

Everyone froze up, too afraid to look at the spot they knew the corporal would be. He appeared to be exuding a terrifying aura, despite his unlikely stature.

“N-N-Nothing,” Armin stuttered. Levi raised an eyebrow skeptically, but decided to let it slide.

“Son of a bitch, that was close,” sighed Ymir. “Damn, the corporal scares the fuck outta me.”

“I second that,” agreed Reiner.

Eren watched out of the corner of his eye as the smaller man sat down with an eccentric-looking, brown-haired beta woman in a lab coat and a very broad-chested, tall, blond-haired alpha with thick eyebrows and blue eyes.

“Who are they?” asked Eren, tilting his head to Corporal Levi’s companions, a table away from them.

“Seriously?” exclaimed Isabel and Armin at the same time.

“How could you have planned on joining the Survey Corps and not know who _they_ are?” scoffed Ymir.

Eren looked at her blankly.

“The super-genius mad scientist Hanji Zoe and the founder of the Survey Corps and the commander, Erwin Smith!” said Ymir, laughing at his ignorance.

“ _The_ Commander Erwin Smith?” Eren’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head. “That’s—”

“Amazing!” Isabel interrupted. “Isn’t it? Amazing, amazing, amazing!”

“That’s one word for it,” chuckled Eren. He stole a glance at the clock on the wall. “It’s getting late, too. I should probably head to bed so I don’t sleep in again! See you in the morning.”

“See you, Eren,” the group chorused in unison.

~yet another magical time skip~

“Hah,” Levi breathed, wearing nothing but a white towel wrapped around his slender waist and tight around his…admittedly voluptuous omega ass. Usually his army uniform was able to hide his…somewhat unmanly curves…but unless his clothing was very loose, they were usually noticeable. And when one was posing as an alpha, they had to look the part. Alphas were tough, and well-muscled. Levi was glad Eren hadn’t returned to the room yet. He could relax a bit before putting some more uncomfortable, loose-fitting clothing on.

Another white hand towel was draped over his head, to dry his still-wet hair. He yawned, stretching his arms so that the towel around his waist slipped even slower on his body. Not completely off, mind you, but dangerously close to revealing some of his…nether parts. Of course, since when has the universe _not_ had it out for Levi? At that very moment, Eren just happened to walk right into the room.

“C-C-Corporal!” Eren shouted in surprise upon seeing Levi’s nearly naked body.

Levi jumped up, quick to hitch the towel around his waist up as high as he could. “Brat! Haven’t you ever heard of fucking **_knocking_**?”

“It’s my room, too! I shouldn’t have to knock!” Eren challenged, adding a bitter, “Sir,” at the end.

By now, both men were blushing furiously.

 _What am I freaking out about?_ thought Eren. _Levi’s just another alpha. I shouldn’t be_ drooling _over his body!_

 _Oh shit, shit, shit!_ said Levi’s inner voice. _First things first, I need to calm down and put some clothing on…I don’t think Yeager caught on to anything yet._

“W-What does it matter?” Levi snarled, attempting to remain calm. He felt vulnerable and threatened. “We’re both alphas, right? I-I’ll go change in the bathroom…”

He snagged his clothing off his bed and slammed the bathroom door behind him. _Dammit! I let my guard down again! What the fuck is wrong with me? If that brat finds out I’m an omega…dammit, dammit, dammit!_

Once Levi emerged from the bathroom fully clothed and was back to feeling cool and confident, he strode calmly right by Eren, and tucked himself into his bed.

“Corporal—”

“Goodnight, brat.”

“But Corporal—”

“I said **GOODNIGHT**.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so what I'm planning to do for the next chapter is about a month-long time skip to Eren's first mission with the 104th squad. Warning: there will be rape/noncom coming up, so if you can't stomach that, then please don't read any further. Anyways, see you guys soon, hopefully sometime this week, when I post my next update. XD ;)


	4. Eren's Revelation-Levi's Secret Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a month after Eren's first day of training. He's finally ready for his first assignment with the 104th Squad. However, things don't go as planned, and secrets are revealed. Can Eren handle it all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, sorry for a super short chapter 3. Secondly, woohoo, I can't believe I'm already on chapter 4! This is exciting. Anyways, as usual, comments, kudos, and criticism are appreciated, and if you see any typos, let me know. Also, P-L-O-T *space* S-U-G-G-E-S-T-I-O-N-S! Like I said, I have a basic idea of where I want this story to go, but things to weave into that story to make it more interesting would be great. Emphasis on great. I want to know what you guys want to see in this fic. Now, on with the show!

Chapter 4:

After a hard, long month of training, Eren Yeager was ready to go on his first mission with the rest of the 104th Squad. A work-alone terrorist that went by the name of The Liberator and his cult followers popped up in Southern California. Apparently “The Liberator”, as he called himself, was part of one of the U.S. government’s new genetic experiments, much like Eren was. He was supposed to be infused with super strength and super speed. However, his DNA reacted poorly with the formulas, and while he did acquire the aforementioned abilities, they drove him mad. Now the man (original name: Carl Mart, status: alpha) was deluded into thinking the U.S. government was suppressing alphas and giving power to omegas and betas (which was veerrrrry far from the truth, but the man was insane). He began raping omegas and female betas wherever he stumbled across them. No one cared to much about the omegas, but when betas were being assaulted, the government stepped in, labeling him as a rapist and sending in generic law enforcement. They were no match for The Liberator.

Then he started blowing up buildings. The buildings he blew up became bigger and more important as he gained more and more confidence. Eventually, a government facility, the same one in California that worked on him, became a victim of his attacks. As luck would have it, law enforcement arrived in time to cut off his escape route, so Carl holed up in the rubble, taking with him several beta hostages and one omega.

The situation was labeled too dangerous for any normal policemen or uppity FEDs, so the SC was sent in to help. Levi’s group, the 104th Squad, had the riskiest and most dangerous job of all: infiltrate the rubble and subdue Carl Mart (the government refused to call him by his ridiculous, made-up name). Hostages were second priority.

“Is everybody ready? We’ve all had plenty of 3DMG training, so there shouldn’t be any problems there. Let’s go,” Levi said. The team launched themselves into the half-burned building.

“Man it stinks in here,” commented Eren, waving some smoke out of his face as they all zipped up to the fourth floor, where the criminal and the hostages were said to be hiding.

“SHH!” Levi hissed with a glare.

“Sorry,” Eren whispered. Levi ignored him.

“From now on, we travel on foot,” the corporal said.

“Sir, yes sir!”

“Farlan, Isabel, and the rest of team B, head that way. Annie, Mikasa, and everyone in team A, head this way. Eren, this is your first mission so stick with me, got it? Go, go, go!” Levi commanded.

“Corporal, sir…” Eren started to say, as the two walked down a crumbling hallway.

“What is it, Yeager?” said Levi.

“Well…”

“If you have something to say, spit it out,” said Levi.

“Sir, over the past month, I’ve been noticing some strange things,” said Eren.

“Such as?”

“Strange things about _you_.”

Levi’s whole body seized up for roughly a millisecond, but Eren didn’t miss it.

“I just wanted to know if…if there’s something you’re not telling us. The 104th Squad, I mean,” Eren tried.

Levi began walking at a pace even more brisk than before. “I’m a secretive man, Yeager. Stay out of my business. It’s none of your concern.”

“But sir—”

“It’s none of your fucking concern! Have I made myself clear? Good, now get your head in the game and focus on the damn mission, you shitty brat,” Levi snapped.

Eren opened his mouth to say something else, but the cries and scent of female betas in danger interrupted them.

“Corporal, sir, there are hostages nearby,” he reported.

“No kidding. Thanks for the fricking update, Captain Obvious. Now let’s go,” Levi responded.

“Go where?” asked Eren.

Levi looked at him tiredly. “To save the hostages, genius. Damn, Yeager, did those government experiments make you lose a few brain cells? Maybe you’re short a chromosome. Yes, we’re going to help the hostages because helping people is what. We. Do. You joined the SC to save others right? Let’s do our damn job.”

“But in the briefing, we were told hostages were second priority,” protested Eren. “Shouldn’t we—”

“Tell the higher-ups to screw themselves? Yes, yes we should. AFTER we save the hostages,” said Levi. “I can hear them. I don’t smell any alpha, so they should be alone. This way.” He rounded a corner.

“Sir, yes sir!” Eren followed. As he made it around the corner, the scent of distressed betas became overwhelming.

“They’re locked in the supply closet!” said Levi, reaching into a pocket on his uniform and pulling out a lock pick. Within no time he successfully unlocked the door.

“Oh, thank the heavens!” exclaimed a blond-haired beta woman. “Were saved!”

“Yes,” replied Levi. He noticed there were four other beta women behind her. “Eren, get them out of here. There’s still an omega we haven’t found yet. I’ll be right behind you as soon as I find her.”

“Corporal, I can’t leave you alone in here!” Eren said.

“You can and you will. I’ve kicked your ass more times than I can count, and you have super strength, too. I’ll be fine,” said Levi. “Now go!”

Eren nodded, then turned to the beta women. “Come with me,” he said in a soft voice. “I’ll get you out of here.”

“Thank you, thank you!” Tears of relief streamed down their faces. Carefully, Eren began to lead them out of the building.

lead them out of the building.

Levi was alone.

 _Come on, come on,_ he thought, sniffing the air for omega scent. _I just need a whiff, then I can find you_.

Then, he smelt it. The scent of an omega in heat.

Normally, omegas have sweet smells in general. But when they go into heat, their scent becomes much, much stronger. They smell like they’ve been rolling around in a sugar pool. Alphas are drawn to the scent, and like omegas in heat have the urge to mate and breed and submit, when alphas are in a rut or smell an omega in heat, they have the urge to mark, mate, to claim, possess, to breed, impregnate, own, to dominate. An omega in heat, to an alpha, is irresistible.

Intermingled with that scent of peaches-and-cream, was the musk of an alpha.

“Dammit!” exclaimed Levi. For all he knew, he might be too late. He headed in the direction of the scent.

Meanwhile, outside, Eren delivered the frightened betas to the local policemen. “Take care of them,” he said, before disappearing back into the half-crumbled building.

“Corporal?” Eren hissed, returning to the same spot they found that supply closet. “Corporal Levi? Corporal, sir?”

Eren looked around. It was clear his commanding officer was no longer in the area. _He’s probably looking for that omega_ , he thought.

“Corporal?” Eren called again, walking aimlessly around the fourth floor of the dilapidated building. Normally, if he was looking for someone, he’d try to sniff ’em out. He’d always had a great nose, even without his new enhancements. But for some reason, Levi had an undetectable scent.

“I know!” Eren said to himself. “I just have to sniff out that omega and I’ll find Levi!”

Once again, he raised his nose in the air.

Then his eyes flew open. “Got it!” He raced in the direction of that scent.

Back in Levi’s world, he had stumbled into one of the building’s abandoned laboratories. There he found his target, and the omega hostage. But the sight was horrifying.

The young, female omega was pinned to a counter, knotted to the one and only alpha Levi had been sent to kill. The girl couldn’t have been past 13-years-old.

“You bastard!” he roared, glaring straight at the alpha inside of her.

Truth to be told, Carl Mart was once a handsome man. But since his participation in the government experiments and descent into madness, his appearance grew almost feral. Bulging, blood shot eyes, shadowy stubble, pale skin rippling with unnatural muscles, and yellowing hang nails now made up his being.

The reason Levi was so angry was not just the fact an innocent thirteen-year-old had been raped, but the two were knotted (and the alpha’s knot was showing no signs of deflation anytime soon), and judging from the marks on the girl’s scent gland, mated.

Crafty alpha. Once an alpha and omega were mated, being apart from each other early on in their relationship was excruciating. Well, for the omega. More like extremely (but very extremely) uncomfortable and inconvenient for an alpha.

Carl must’ve realized there was no escape and mated the girl so he couldn’t be brought into custody alone. Even though the government had a lot of contempt (i.e. scientific fascination and disdain) for omegas, they’d never separate them from their mate. Once an omega was mated, they were officially property of their alpha. Not that they had any rights to begin with…

“Me, a bastard? Thank you very much, but I do have a father,” cackled the alpha. “And now I have a little bitch, too. You can’t take me into custody, and separate her from me. She’s my _property_.”

“Damn you, Carl Mart,” snarled Levi.

“Oh really?” Levi could not believe what the man did next.

Knot still inflated, he forcefully pulled out of the omega he was raping. She screamed in utmost agony. Clearly, he tore something. Blood coated her thighs.

“Well, that was fun. I doubt she’ll be able to move in a while.” He left the girl on the counter and slowly advanced towards Levi.

“Hmmm, you seem like an alpha, yet you have no scent. How…odd. But I have just the cure,” said Carl, pulling a syringe out of his pocket.

 _Not good, not good,_ thought Levi. _But I can take this shitty bastard down. I’ve done it to Eren countless times before._

Assuming Carl would fight like Eren was Levi’s first mistake. First of all, Eren wasn’t mad. He knew his limits, and which risks not to take in a fight. Secondly, Eren didn’t have super speed. And third, Eren never fought him with a syringe filled with the devil-knows-what kind of formula inside. Levi gathered that would ever the purple fluid was, it couldn’t be good.

All Levi did was blink, and suddenly Carl was there, two inches away from his face, grabbing him by the wrist with bone-crushing strength.

Levi attempted to kick Carl’s legs out from under him, but Carl was faster and stronger. As Levi’s shin made contact with the arm Carl brought down to block him, he heard a cracking sound and hissed in pain. That cracking noise definitely didn’t come from Carl.

Carl brought the needle right into Levi’s neck, at the scent gland.

You had to feel for the guy. Like getting kicked in the nuts was painful for a man, so much as getting brushed the wrong way in the scent gland was extremely painful for people of all genders and statuses. Imagine a giant needle coming down with the force of two hundred tow trucks and impaling it in that gland.

Tears welled up in Levi’s eyes, and he sunk to his knees, gritting his teeth in pain. He refused to scream. He refused, he refused, he refused.

Just as the needle was injected into Levi was when Eren showed up.

“Corporal!” he shouted, watching his commanding officer sink to his knees. He saw the bloody omega on the counter, and the alpha grasping his commander by the arm and with a syringe in his hand, and put two and two together.

“Eren…Eren Yeager? One of the other lab rats?” exclaimed Carl. “I’m in no mood to deal with you. I’m fucking out of here. And oh, next time you see me, let me know your corporal’s true status. What I injected into him stops any medicine (aka suppressants and/or scent blockers) he might’ve been using from working within 24 hours. Oh, and he’ll be pretty much paralyzed until then.” With that, before Eren could react, he scooped up the girl omega into his arms (she was began screaming again) and jumped out the window, leaving Levi crumpled up on the floor.

Eren rushed to the window in an attempt to see where Carl and the omega hostage had gone, but there was no sight of them, and this was no time to worry about that. Levi was hurt!

Eren scurried to his side. “Corporal, Corporal! Are you alright?”

“My body…feels…funny…” Levi managed to gasp out weakly. Sweat ran down the gentle slope of his furrowed brow and when Eren pressed a hand to his forehead, he found that he had a fever. “E-E-Eren…”

“Yes?” said Eren, shocked. It was the first time the corporal every used his name. It was always, brat, soldier, or Yeager.

“You need to get me to Hanji’s l-lab…now! It’s located at the basement level of the 104th Squad’s dorms. H-Hurry!”

“We need to get you to a doctor,” Eren said, concerned.

“Hanji is a doctor! I need you to get me there, now!”

“Sir, yes sir!” Eren carried his small, feverish corporal out of the crumbling building, racing past the cops and questioning reporters, heading straight for one of the police cars.

“I need to borrow this,” he explained. “Please.” Before the owner of the car could respond, Eren had thrown Levi in the passenger seat and was pressing on the gas pedal as hard as he possibly could.

~my third magical time skip to three hours later~

A mere three hours later (Eren was speeding way over the limit, too) they arrived at the SC base. Eren proceeded to carry Levi into the 104th Squad dorms, and then down to basement level.

From there, he entered a large, white, sterile facility. He spotted a white cot, and lay Levi down there. By now, his face was nearly white, and he was twisting in pure agony, clutching his scent gland.

“Excuse me, but Ms. Hanji? Corporal Levi needs help, and he said to bring me to you. Apparently he was injected with some type of formula that stops all medicine in his body, and it seems to be having a negative effect on him. Ms. Hanji, if you’re here, please help!”

“WHAT?!” The brown haired woman appeared right behind Eren. Her very loud ‘what’ was shouted directly in his ear.

“Umm…Levi was apparently injected with—”

“No need to repeat it dearie,” said Hanji, adjusting her glasses and lab coat. She glanced at the in-pain Levi. “I’ll need to runs some tests on his body figure out what’s going on. Eren, was it? I’m afraid you’ll need to leave.”

“No, dammit,” Eren replied.

“Say what?”

“I won’t leave the Corporal’s side!” he said.

“Suit yourself,” shrugged Hanji. “Just don’t blame me if he kills you when he wakes up.”

By the time Eren had pulled into the SC base, Levi was already unconscious.

So Eren sat. And waited. And waited. And waited. For HOURS as Hanji ran test after test on Levi’s body.

“So, Eren,” she finally said. “How long did the guy that shot Levi full of this stuff say it took to work?”

“Within 24 hours,” Eren answered. “Hey, what’s that smell?”

An absolutely _delicious_ scent wafted up to his nostrils. “It smells like—”

“An omega in heat,” Hanji finished. “And guess where it’s coming from~?”

Eren traced the smell to…the corporal??

“No-No way,” said Eren. “Omegas are weak and powerless and submissive. There’s no way Levi could be…” He trailed off.

“An omega? Check again!” Hanji laughed. “Levi Ackerman is a glorified male omega.”

“But-But how could I not have smelled him? We share a room, for god’s sake!” Eren said.

“Scent blockers, developed by yours truly.”

“But his heats—”

“Suppressants, also developed by yours truly.”

Eren’s eyes flipped wildly from Hanji to Levi and back again.

“But the corporal is strong,” he said. “Omegas are weak.”

“Nope~! Not all omegas, anyway. Levi’s one of the strongest people I know,” Hanji said gleefully. “He’s kept his identity secret for years! Even the government doesn’t know about it. Only Erwin, myself, and now you. Can you keep a secret, Eren?”


	5. Levi is a...say what now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's identity as an omega has been revealed to his newest alpha soldier, Eren. Can Eren handle the truth, and keep Levi's secret? And what will happen if he does? What's fate's plan for these two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crappy summary, yeah, yeah, I know. Anyways, hello ya'll. I took a day off from writing, but now I'm back in the saddle again. That phrase kind of makes me think of Levi giving Eren the cowgirl...But moving on, this chapter was the hardest for me to write. It's what I like to call the big reaction chapter, that "AH-HA!" moment for the characters. Getting a character's reaction right is essential for the story. Normally, when I write a fic with a big reveal in one of the chapters, I give up on it because I can't figure out the characters' reactions to the situation. I'm determined to stick with this fic, though, so fingers crossed. Also, it's my first time writing smut, so let me know what you think. Remember, comments, kudos, and criticism is appreciated. Thank you. ;)

Chapter 5:

”Can you keep a secret, Eren?”

The innocent question kept repeating and repeating itself in his head, showing no signs of stopping.

Levi was resting in a more private area of Hanji’s lab, in a little room with a large glass window. The heart monitor beeped steadily. “Just to be safe” Hanji had hooked him up to all sorts of different machines, which were running tests on his body, making sure everything was functional.

Eren sat outside the window to Levi’s hospital-like room, on a bench, facing the rest of the lab. Hanji plopped down next to him, clipboard in hand.

“He’ll be fine,” she reassured him. “He’s just unconscious, with a little dab of fever mixed in. His body’s taking time to heal itself. When he wakes up, he’ll be good as new. Well, sort of. I don’t have another batch of scent blockers and heat suppressants on me at the moment, and it’ll take me a couple days to make some. Turns out Levi used the last of his supply up this week, and I don’t know where he keeps his emergency stash. Levi will have to spend a couple of days in heat, down here, before he can go back to being corporal again.”

“Hanji, I’m—”

“Not sure how to treat Levi now that I know he’s an omega?” Hanji finished his sentence. It was kind of creepy how she did that. “Treat him the same as you did before. Nothing about him has changed, per se, except for his status. He’s still the same angry, strong, stubborn little clean freak midget with a Napoleon-complex as he was when you thought he was an alpha.”

Eren nodded slowly. “As an alpha,” he admitted, “it’s hard for me to see omegas as anything but weak. I think it’ll take a while, and some reluctant adjusting, but I’ll figure out how to treat Levi as an equal, just as I did before I knew he was an omega.” Suddenly, Hanji wrapped him in a bear hug. “Awwww, aren’t you just the sweetest thing!” she exclaimed, steam snorting out her nostrils. For a beta, she was surprisingly strong. Eren knew this because he tried to wrestle her off. Long story short, it didn’t work.

Out of the blue (or the white, really, because that was the color of Hanji’s lab, as well as most SC buildings) Levi’s heart monitor began picking up speed.

“He’s waking up,” cooed Hanji as she threw open the door to the room he was residing in. “Come on, join me, Eren.”

As soon as Eren stepped within a few foot range of Levi, as soon as he entered the room, he was hit with the intoxicating scent of an omega in heat. His inner alpha began chanting, _dominate, breed, mate, claim, mark, own, **mine**_. He took several deep breaths in an effort to compose himself.

“Hey, Levi, how are you doing?” Hanji asked as his long lashes fluttered like waking butterflies.

“Fine,” he croaked. “How did I get…I don’t remember…” His stormy gray eyes finally fell on Eren, still awkwardly standing in the doorway to the room, and widened dramatically. It all came rushing back to him.

His heart monitor began to go crazy. _He knows, he knows, he knows, he knows, he knows, he knows_ …

“Shh, it’s okay, Levi, honey. Calm down. Eren’s cool with the secret. It’ll be fine, shh, shh…” Hanji whispered.

“I am?” said Eren.

“You are,” she affirmed. “Levi, how are you feeling? What are your systems? I’ve never seena drug like this before, and I’m _verrrrrrry_ interested.”

“Of course you are,” Levi grunted. “My skin is hot and itchy, there’s something trickling between legs…and…and…I feel like I’m missing something, like there’s this huge fucking hole inside of me. Oh, dammit, I’m in heat, aren’t I? Shit, it is that time of month, and since I’m off suppressants…Dammit, dammit, dammit! Shitty freak of nature, bastard rapist, fucking pig-headed, sexist _alpha!_ ” A stream of curses that would horrify even the most vile of men left Levi’s mouth in rapid succession.

“There, there.” Hanji patted his head condescendingly, as if speaking to a child, which only further angered him. “You’ll have to be in heat for a couple of days because I need time to get a new batch of suppressants and scent blockers ready.”

“What else? There’s something worse, isn’t there, shitty glasses?”

“Yup~! This heat will be the strongest and most painful you’ve ever had, since you’ve been on suppressants for oh so long. It could even be life-threatening if you’re not knotted by an alpha.”

At this, both Levi and Eren (who he forgot was even there) choked on their own saliva.

“The corporal’s gonna die?!”

“What do you mean ‘most painful heat?’”

“Levi, I told you taking such heavy duty suppressants and scent blockers would effect your health, and now it is. If you’re not mated by an alpha during these days you’ll be in heat, there’s a damn high chance you could die,” Hanji explained.

“I will NOT become a fucking slave to some high and mighty alpha!”

“Then die.”

That shut Levi up for a bit.

“Now, Eren, I know this might be a lot for you to take in, but you can’t tell anybody, _anybody_ , about Levi’s little secret. Not even the government knows. And if you do decide to tell, trust me, Erwin, Levi and I could have you dead within a couple of hours. Kapeesh?” Hanji finished he ominous sentence with a huge, glowing smile. Eren shivered.

“I-I got it,” he said. “My lips are zipped. Didn’t I say that already?”

“Just double-checking,” smile Hanji. “Anyways—”

 _“AH~!”_ Hanji was cut off by an extremely lusty sound. In fact, that noise, combined with overpowering scent of an omega in heat, almost had Eren cumming in his pants.

“Levi?” Hanji did a complete 180 and turned to face her sort-of-more-like-lab-rat-omega-undercover-friend.

In just a few short minutes, the effects of the ‘Super Heat’ as it would later be called by Hanji, Eren, Erwin, and all those involved began making an appearance.

Levi’s body (which was naked underneath the thin sheets of his hospital-like bed) arched off the mattress, and once porcelain skin became painted a blush-y red. What Eren and Hanji couldn’t see was Levi’s raging hard-on under the bed, which was leaking precome, and his ass, which was leaking copious amounts of your typical omega slick.

“You…two…” gasped Levi, “need to _ah…ah~!_ G…get ou _—ah~!”_

“Oh yeah, I forgot!” Hanji exclaimed cheerfully, hitting her palm with her fist and adjusting her glasses. “Eren, you’re an alpha, right? You could mate Levi! Right here, right now. Not only would it stop this month’s cycle of Levi’s heat, therefore giving me more time to make suppressants, but it would also prevent him from kicking the bucket! What a wonderful idea on my part. Now, Levi, I know you’re going to resist, but remember, I could threaten to tell the government about you. And, besides, deep down, you know this is the only way to save your sorry ass. Oh, and Eren, if he tries to claim this is rape, I, as his acting doctor and practitioner of medicine, say that you have my A-OK. He’ll thank me when he’s not dead.” She skipped out of the room, humming to herself, headed for god-knows-where.

 _Can I really do it?_ Eren thought. _Can I really mate the corporal? Will that truly save his life, or just make him hate me even more?_

Levi looked into the brat’s eyes, and even through his heat-induced haze, he was able to follow his train of thought. “Don’t you d-dare…” he took a deep breath, trying to hold back a high-pitched moan as the scratchy material of his sheets rubbed against his cock. “E-even t-t-t-think about it…”

“Corporal, if it’ll save your life…”

“No.”

“Corporal, I’m sorry but…”

“Brat, don’t you fucking dare.”

It was too late. Eren had made up his mind. “Sir, if mating you will save you life, omega or not, I’ll do it.” He crawled onto Levi’s bed, looming over him.

“Get off me, y-you fucking b-br _~AH~!”_

“I’ll make it quick, sir,” Eren said in response, yanking the sheets off of him. He couldn’t help but gasp.

Levi was…amazing. His body was slender and flushed with lust and embarrassment, silvery eyes teary, and an aching hard-on. A waterfall of slick dripped between his beautiful, girlish thighs, highlighting the plump of his ass. And goddamn, that ass…Eren’s eyes were drawn to his dick, which was adorable and tiny, like that of most omegas. It stood straight and at attention.

 _Best to give Levi some pleasure so he doesn’t have to focus on the fact he’s being mated against his will,_ thought Eren. _Shit, that makes it sound like of raping him. Which, I kind of am, but for his own good. Dammit, what am I thinking?_

He lowered his mouth to Levi’s cute, perky little cock. Eren would’ve said something about how adorable it was, but he had the sneaking suspicion that if he were to say so, once Levi was up and running again, he’d probably kill him. So, Eren wordlessly took all of Levi’s sweet, tiny dick into his mouth.

“ _AH~!_ _Ah_ …Ere…n…s-stop _~AH!_ ”

Eren hummed softly, carrying vibrations all the way through Levi’s penis to his spine.

 _Oh, he has me all in his mouth. Fuck, it feels so good…I need to stop. I need to stop! But I can’t, I can’t, I need this. I need to be filled. Alpha, alpha, fill me!_ thought Levi, much to his chagrin.

Levi came in Eren’s mouth, and Eren swallowed every sweet-and-salty droplet. He then moved down, licking Levi’s balls once or twice before trailing down to his asshole, which was leaking so much slick, it looked like Niagara Falls.

“Mmm, so sweet,” murmured Eren as he began lapping up the excess slick. Just as Levi’s inner omega was starting to control his thoughts and body, Eren’s inner alpha began to do the same to his. “My little omega…” _Wait, what?_ But Eren couldn’t seem to stop himself. “You like being like this…pried open and exposed, ready to be ravished. And you look…” Eren paused to lick his lips, sea green eyes lingering all over Levi’s body, “…delicious.”

Levi tried to muffle his pants and high-pitched gasps as Eren thrust his tongue deep inside of him, but to no avail.

“That’s it, my little omega. Make all the pretty sounds you want. Yes, that’s it…” Eren coaxed. His eyes trailed to where Levi’s scent gland was making its presence known. He pulled his tongue out of Levi, causing Levi to whine at the loss, but it was worth it when he pressed his scent gland into Levi’s. The immense pleasure overcame both as them, and Eren threw his head back, howling in feral ecstasy. Levi came again.

During an omega’s heat, their sex drive is…well…extremely difficult to satisfy. And Levi’s body hadn’t had enough yet, that was for sure. His instincts were taking over, telling him to present to his alpha, to let himself be knotted and mated so he could belong to his mate. His body completely ignored his mind, the rational part of him, locking it away deep inside his brain.

“Doesn’t look like you need any prepping,” declared Eren. His voice dropped to a sultry whisper. “I think I can shove my fat, pulsing, alpha cock into you right now.” Levi groaned as Eren’s breath tickled his ear, the erotic sin coming out of his mouth going straight to his groin.

Eren flipped Levi onto all fours, ass facing him. He just had to give one, order that was all it took for Levi to lose complete control. “Present.”

Levi keened as he thrust his ass towards Eren, begging to be knotted, begging to be filled. Eren was more than happy to comply, grabbing his hips with bruising strength and ramming his dick into Levi’s ass. He was so slick already, there was no need to go in gently.

Eren moaned. It was hard to believe that despite all the slick Levi was leaking, he was so unbelievably tight in all the right ways.

“Oh, Levi…” he muttered. Clearly, his inner alpha had taken the wheel because there’s no way Eren would ever call Levi anything but “Corporal” out loud when he was in his right mind.

“Al-Alpha! H-H-Harder!” Levi cried, forcing his ass back against the intrusion, pushing Eren even deeper inside. It was then that Eren nudged the prostate, which cause Levi to squeak and moan and gasp even louder and more high-pitched than ever before.

“Found it,” he hissed between gritted teeth as he began pounding that spot relentlessly. He could already feel his knot forming. He rammed the prostate hard as he could, just one more time, and that was it for the both of them. Eren and Levi came together. Hard.

“Alpha!”

“Omega!”

Without even fully realizing what he was doing, Eren bit down harshly in the crook of Eren’s neck and shoulder, the tangy, metallic taste of blood filling his mouth. He swallowed it, completing the mating process. Levi was his. His inner alpha relished the thought.

Two seconds later, both men were passed out.


End file.
